You're My Girl
by Raytou
Summary: ::HIATUS, shorrie!:: Amu is a lonely girl at Seiyo High because she recently lost her parents and little sister, Ami. She was adopted, but that family was a horrible one who only adopted her so that she could be their "maid". Ikuto is the "playboy" at Seiyo, but never gets Serious. What happens if he meets Amu; will he change.. for her? Full Sum Inside. Chappie 14 Up! :3 R&R.
1. Kokoro

**Ray : Yo, guys! New fanfic here! ^o^ Ah~ Im very shorry if this is short. But, I have to like.. Write it on paper first 'cause that's just how I am! (: **

**Ikuto : Is this gunna be an Amuto..? :3**

**Amu :*Please.. SAY YES!***

**Ray : Yush.. It is gunna be Amuto~ :3**

**Ikuto : YES! Alright, Ray~~~!**

**Amu :*Yey!* Hn..**

**Ray : Disclaimer anyone? :3**

**Amu/Ikuto : Ray-chan does not own Shugo Chara. **

**ALL : R&R ((:**

**Sum : Amu is a lonely girl at Seiyo High because she recently lost her parents and little sister, Ami. She **_**was **_**adopted, but that family was a horrible one who only adopted her so that she could be their "(maid, servant, those things)" and worst of all, they beat her up if she didn't do something right. Ikuto is the "playboy" of Seiyo High, but never gets "serious" with the girls. But, when he meets Amu and gets to know what her life is like.. Will he change.. For Amu..? -Amuto-**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter One :

::Amu POV::

Name's Hinamori Amu and my mama and papa and little sister, Ami have recently been in a car crash. I was left all alone and it made me sad and lonely, but then I was adopted. I thought they were gonna be a good family, but it turned out that they were horrible. They made me do the chores, clean the house, make their food, and they beat me when I didn't do something right. Now, I have bruises all over my body. I've been cutting myself, too, because I feel like I don't need to live. I mean, it doesn't hurt when you're used to it. I was sitting in a dark corner of my room-even though it was day time-until I heard footsteps coming up to my door. The door opened to reveal Mio, my foster mama. I looked into her ugly blue eyes with my golden-yellow ones.

"Get ready for school, now..! And cover up those bruises so no one knows! Hurry up!" Mio said, walking back down, her blonde hair flowing.

Yeah, yeah.. Slut. I got up and put on the Seiyo uniform. I slid some black long socks so I could cover up my bruises and cuts, then I put on red converse, and a black X-clip in my hair. I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs. I saw Reo, my foster papa.

"Did you cover up the bruises..?" he said, scowling at me.

I only nodded, while looking down.

"Good. Make sure no one sees them."

And went out the door, walking to school.

::Time Skip, No One POV::

Amu walked through the school gates and sat down at the fountain, looking at the cement ground. She saw a shadow in front of her and knew exactly who it was..

"Oh-ho-ho-ho~ Lookie here, it's the loner..!" Saaya laughed.

Amu ignored her like she always does, but sometimes, she just wants to punch that "pretty" little face of hers. Saaya looked at the bubblegum haired girl.

"Hey! I'm _talking _to you..!"

Amu stared at her, blankly. In her mind she was imagining herself punching the "pretty" outta her.

"Staring is ru-" she stopped mid-sentence because she saw- "Ikuto~kun~!"

She ran towards the blue haired teen near the gates and hugged him. His face turned to a disgusted face and the only one who saw it.. Was Amu. Saaya let go and looked at Ikuto. She smiled and blinked a few times showing off her.. Eyelashes?

"So, Iku-kun~ shall we go to our class~?"

"Uh.. Sure.." he said, apparently annoyed.

Amu looked at the two and then back down to her feet. She would be gagging right now and laughing in her head, but the Amu like that doesn't seem to exist anymore. The "couple" walked past her, going into the building. The bell rang and Amu went to go to her class, which had to be the one Saaya was going to.

::Time Skip-Lunch, Ikuto POV::

THANK GAWD! I FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM SAAYA! GEEZ! SHE IS SO ANNOYING! I CANNOT STAND ONE MORE SECOND WITH HER! I was hanging out with Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase when I said that I wanted to get some fresh air and time alone.

"Okay. See ya." they said.

I walked to where the roof was because that's where I usually go. When I reached the door and opened it, I heard someone.. Singing..? I looked and saw a girl. The same girl Saaya was talking to. I think her name was.. Amu? She was singing 'Kokoro' (A/N: from Vocaloid. ((: one of my fave songs) and.. WOW! She sings so beautifully and smoothly.

"_..Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa kokoro to iu.. PUROGURAMU.._" she sang.

I know this song..! It's one of my favorite songs. Wow, she sings really good. When she finished the song, I just stood there because I guess I was lost in thought. I heard a gasp and then I saw Amu staring at me.

She just stared at me with those beautiful yellow eyes of hers.

"Uh.. Hi..?" I blurted out. Omgee, what the fudge? That was so lame of me.

"Hi.." she murmured.

Hey~ she actually replied. 'Cause she seems to be like.. The quiet person.. I mean, she doesn't seem to talk much.

"Uh.. I like your singing. Hehe."

She looked at the ground and I heard her sniffle. Uh.. Did I do something wrong..?

"H-Hey, you okay..?"

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. I didn't really know her, but I feel like she needs someone to be here for her. I wonder about her.. Why she was crying right now.. Was it me..? Or.. No?

**Ray : IM SORRY IMA STOP THERE! ((: HEHE.. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. IF I DON'T IM DOING HW OR READING OR AT SKWL OR.. YEAH! SO UH YEAH! REVIEW PLZ I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND TELL ME IF IT NEEDS WORK AND STUFF LIKE THAT! :3 **

**Ray/Amu/Ikuto : PEACE, YUH!**


	2. A Promise

**Ray : Hum.. I felt like doing another chappie cuz I was bored~ Anyways~ here u guys go~ And also, thanks to : KUKAIxAMU, johnmajormrbluehippopotamus, SebaLii, iHateKai, AngelDevilButterly139, NaomiKazuki, ShugoCharaChic, Genni, For Reviewing! ((: Loves Ya~**

**Ikuto/Amu : Ray-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara :o**

**Ray : But, this might be a short chappie~ shorry if it is. R&R ((: **

**Ages :**

**Amu - 15**

**Ikuto - 17**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Two : A Promise

::No One POV::

Amu and Ikuto were sitting down, leaning against the wall, still on the roof.

"I don't mean to upset you, but, why did you cry..?" Ikuto said, looking at Amu.

"I-Well.. I used to always sing when I was little. I sang to my mama and papa and my little sister, Ami. And they said that I was a talented singer and I encouraged Ami to sing as well. She said that she wanted to be like me. But then.. Then.." she murmured the whole thing, but Ikuto could hear her.

She looked at her hands and Ikuto looked at her.

"Hey, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

::Ikuto POV::

I really wanted to know more about her. I mean, I'm never like this with a girl, but.. She seems different. She looked up at me and I looked into her yellow eyes. They held sadness and loneliness.. And.. Something else..?

"A few weeks ago, th-they.." she started to cry again and I was beginning to panic. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her again.

"You don't have to tell me if it's that painful.. Okay..?"

".. No.. I should just let it out.."

She cried into my shoulder.. And if it really was painful, I didn't want her to get upset again, but, she's insisting on telling me.. But, was it really okay..?

"My parents and Ami.. Were on their way home and then.. They-they got in a car crash.. And I-I was all alone, until I got adopted. B-but, it turned out that, that family was a horrible one.. Because they only adopted me so I c-could be their stupid servant. And when I d-don't do something right, they'll.. They'll beat me up and now I have a lot of bruises. And.. I've been c-cutting myself lately, because I feel like I don't have a reason to _live._"

I was shocked. I mean, her parents and little sister died.. And now she's living with her foster parents who beat her.. What the hell's wrong with them..?! I wish I could protect her.. Yet, I barely know her. But, she needs someone to be there for her..

"Tell you what.." I started and she stared at me with those beautiful yellow eyes of hers, "I promise you that I'll protect you.. From anyone who tries to hurt you, okay..?"

She looked down, "Promise..?"

I lifted up my pinky, "Promise.." and smiled at her.

Amu looked at my pinky and slowly lifted hers, connecting it with mine. I tightened my pinky around hers and for the first time.. I saw her smile, just a little bit. I promise to protect her from anyone.. No matter what.

**Ray : Ahahaha! Im so shorry if they are OOC, but they have to be a little OC sometimes, y'know?! So yeah! But, ^o^ Review, Tell me, do I need work? :3 and I encourage you to read my other stories if you'd like~ Oh! And also, my sister "SammyBooey" has a VK story, so I also encourage you to read that too! She'd very much appreciate it~ Thnx and peace, yuh! ((:**


	3. Living With Them

**Ray : Yo. Thanks to : KUKAIxAMU, Rebelchickie, iHateKai, Genni, JaeJoong, MRMenaMRM, for reviewing! (: I appreciate it very much. Now, here is chappie THREE of "You're My Girl"! **

**Ikuto : Yey~ Another chappie~ :3 Go, Ra~y!**

**Amu : Ray-chan doesn't own SC, though I wish she did.. :3**

**Ikuto : *gasp* Ikr..?!**

**Ray : Uh.. No tanks.. Dun wanna.. Really.. Lol, u.u .. Tell me anything~ Am I good? Am I sucky? Am I.. HORRIBLE?! (: Anything~**

**All : Njoy and R&R! Although, this might be a short chapter u.u Shorry~**

**Ages :**

**Amu - 15 yrs**

**Ikuto - 17 yrs**

**Saaya - 16 yrs**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Three : Living With Them

::No One POV::

Amu and Ikuto were walking around the halls, going to their next class, though a bit early. Everyone in the halls were staring at them whispering things like, "Omgee, Ikuto-senpai is walking with that _emo _girl..!" "I can't believe Ikuto-kun is going out with her..!" Whispering, my ass. Amu looked like she wasn't even paying attention to anything. She was deep in thought. _Why did Ikuto promise me.. That he'll protect me from anyone who tries to hurt me..? _The two entered the classroom and sat down in their seats in the back next to the window. Ikuto stared at Amu, intently; just staring into those beautiful yellow eyes. _I really want to know more about this girl.. She seems.. Interesting. _The pinkette looked at Ikuto, wondering why he would want to protect her. _We barely know each other… _

::Saaya POV::

Grr! Where is Iku-kun?! The last I saw him was when he needed to talk to Kukai them. What's the time..? I looked at my phone and it read, 12 : 16 PM. Fourteen minutes 'til the bell rings for the next class.. And Iku-kun is no where to be found! I gasped. No.. way. What if he's with that emo girl. Eh? I saw a big group of girls and guys in the hall and I ran up to them.

"Hey! You guys, have you seen Iku-kun?" I yelled at them.

They were ignoring me. I scoffed. No one _ever dares _ignores _The Fabulous Saaya! _

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!"

They turned around. Good.

"Has any one of you seen Iku-kun?"

"Actually, yeah, we did. He was hanging out with that girl." a girl said.

"We were like, so shocked to see them together." another girl said.

"What _girl.._!" I asked/yelled.

"Uh.. I think it was that emo chick. One with the pink hair..? Right?" a guy answered.

"Yeah, it was her." girl #1 said.

"Omg, can't believe he would go out with _her.._!" girl #2 whined.

"You mean Amu..?! Pink shoulder length hair, yellow eyes, quiet?" I was panicking. She better not be hanging with _my _Iku-kun.

"Yeah, Amu."

"Which way did they go?!"

"Uh, they went to.. 4B."

I ran. That was my next class. Amu, you little slut!

::No One POV::

Saaya got to 4B and opened the door, fiercely and fast. She had a devil face on once she saw Ikuto and Amu talking to each other. The two looked over to the door and saw the red head.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, emo slut.._?!" Saaya roared.

"Saaya..!" Ikuto yelled back at her, getting up.

The flaming red head stomped towards Amu and Ikuto.

"Iku-kun, why are you defending.. _her _?!"

".. Because! You don't know what her life is like, okay?!"

"Yes, I do! She's a worthless bitch who's too emo to live! She's a useless person! Useless, slutty, a whore, bi-!"

"_SHUT UP_!"

Saaya stepped back, "Iku-kun..?"

"She's _not any one of those.. _so, shut up. You don't know anything about her..!"

"And like you do?!"

"Yes! I do..!"

"Like what?!"

"Someone like _you _doesn't needa know."

Saaya scoffed, "Humph, fine. We are over."

"Tch. I never loved you in the first place. Let alone, _like_! So, I don't effing care if it's 'over'" he said, doing the air quotes.

The red head stomped her foot and left the classroom. Ikuto sighed and sat back down in his desk, resting his head in his palm. Amu stared at him.

".. Sorry, Ikuto.. You must think I'm a troublemaker." Amu murmured.

He looked up at the pinkette, "Eh..? Oh, no. no, I don't think you're one. I think Saaya is one though and I'm sure deep inside, there's still the cheerful Amu.." he smiled at her.

"Eh? The cheerful.. Me?"

::Time Skip, No One POV::

It was the end of school and Amu and Ikuto decided to walk home together. "Just in case." Ikuto had said. A~nd so, here they were, walking to Amu's house. Ikuto was thinking if Amu could live with him. You know, so that those stupid foster parents, Reo and Mio, won't beat up Amu anymore. But, he wasn't sure if his parents would approve of it. Maybe he could tell Utau, his sister. He got out his cell and dialed Utau's number. On the third ring, someone answered, "'Sup?"

"Utau? Hey, I gotta question." Ikuto told her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, hold on."

"Okay..?"

He put down his phone and looked at Amu.

"Yo, Amu?"

She turned around.

"You wanna live with me?"

Wow, so straight forward. She cocked her head to the side and looked in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Uh.. Do you like, wanna run away from your foster parents' home and live with me?" he smiled.

She straightened her head and nodded.

"Okay," he put his phone to his ear, "Utau?"

"Yup."

"My friend is gonna live with us, is that okay?"

"Your friend?"

So, Ikuto told Utau about Amu and her life. Utau asked their mom and dad if she could stay; even telling them of Amu.

"They said 'sure'!" Utau cheered, happily.

"Alright!"

"So~ when do I get to meet her~?"

"Ha, we needa go to her house and pack some things first."

"Humph, fine. I'll wait."

She hung up and Amu and Ikuto walked to Amu's house to pack some of her things.

::Time Skip, No One POV::

"Are Mio and Reo here?" Ikuto asked.

"No, they come home around four or so.." the pinkette murmured.

"Oh."

She opened the door and walked upstairs. She stopped mid-way and looked back at the blunette.

"Wait here, I won't take long."

He just nodded and so she continued to walk up the stairs. When she was in her room, she grabbed two pairs of jeans, and two pairs of black tees, stuffed them in her backpack, and went back down to where Ikuto was waiting.

"Done? Already?" the bluenette looked shocked.

"I said, I wouldn't take long." the girl murmured.

'Wow,' he mouthed. They were walking to the front door, when Amu stopped. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "_Reo, Mio, if you're reading this, I have already committed suicide. You were one hell of bad family._" She hung it on the fridge and then, the two teens started to walk to Ikuto's house.

"Hey, Utau, can you come pick us up?" Ikuto asked his phone.

"Sure, where you guys at?" Utau asked over the phone.

"Uh.. We are at.. Shimotsuki Drive."

"Okay, see ya there."

She hung up. The pinkette and bluenette walked slowly along the sidewalk, waiting for Utau. A few minutes later, they saw a purple convertible coming their way. Utau stopped the car in front of Amu and Ikuto and she got out of the car, running over to them; specifically Amu.

"Oh my gosh~ She is so cute! I'm Utau, nice to meet you, Amu~" Utau pinched her cheeks.

"Hi.." the pinkette murmured.

"Dude, don't pinch her. She already has enough.. You know!" Ikuto said/yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, geez, meanie."

::Time Skip, Amu POV::

We were in the car, driving to Ikuto's and Utau's house. She kept pinching my cheeks saying I was 'cute' and 'adorable' and now, they hurt.. Sad face. But, it's okay, I guess, I'm used to pain.

"We're here!" Ikuto exclaimed.

I looked in front and saw a big house. No, mansion, yeah mansion. I don't really like big houses, though.

"Let's go in, Amu~" Utau said, happily.

I only nodded and got dragged by her, Ikuto following close behind.

::Inside The House, Amu POV::

"Mom! Dad! Amu's here~!" Utau yelled.

I saw a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes-just like Utau-around her and a man with blue hair and eyes just like Ikuto coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hello there, Amu-chan." the girl said.

"Amu, this is my mom, (Ray : whats her name? lol, u.u) and my dad, Aruto."

I bowed and murmured a 'nice to meet you'.

"Nice to meet you, too, Amu-chan." they both said.

"Okay, so, Amu, let's go show you your room~" Utau held my hand, dragging me upstairs.

I wonder if living with Ikuto and Utau would be fun. They seem to be fun and nicer than Reo and Mio. So, maybe living with them will be fun. Mama, Papa, Ami, I hope you're happy, because I feel like I am..

**Ray : Im leaving you with that. Wait next week for another update! And whats Ikuto's and Utau's mom's name? I totally forgot.. Lol, u.u anyways, review! I'd 'preciate it..!**

**Ikuto : I want to sleep with Amu~ :'3**

**Amu : O.O **

**Ray : Go 'head, maybe I'll do that in the next chappie~ :x**

**Ikuto : Oh~ ;) Watch out, Amu-koi~**

**Amu : u.u**

**Ray : T^T Peace, Bruh.**


	4. Their First Kiss

**Ray : Yo, yo,yo! c: Thanks to : iHateKai, Jae Joong, Sebastian, Tiarra77, KUKAIxAMU, LoverForAnime, AngelDevilButterfly139, Naomi, K-chan's Kisses, for reviewing the story c: And thank you LoverForAnime for the mother's name, I totally forgot, lol. Anyway, thanks and Njoy and R&R c: And I am so shorry. But, you know, people gotta be OC sometimes.. So, yeah~ u.u **

**Ikuto : Ray does not o-**

**Tadase : Omgee, it's the black cat of misfortune.. **

**Ikuto : What did you say, kiddy king? **

**Tadase : You heard me.**

**Ikuto : Well, y-**

**Ray : Ladies, ladies, calm your tits, man. And Tadase, why the hell are you here?**

**Tadase : Psh, you put me in this story.**

**Ray : Uh, no I didn't.. **

**Tadase : Yeah, you did, tomboy.**

**Ray : I don't even like you, why would I even put you in my story..?**

**Ikuto : So you can let me beat him up!**

**Ray : Oh, yeah, maybe.. Hum. Anyways, get off the stage, hoe! *kicks Tadagay in the private* Now, get off.**

**Tadase : *straining* yeah. Okay, okay. Gah. * limps away***

**Ray : Now, while I figure out who put Gay King here, you guys.. Enjoy reading *walks away, cracking knuckles* Mwa-ha-ha..**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Four : Their First Kiss!

::Amu POV::

Utau showed me to my room, and it was a plain color of white. There was a dresser in the corner, next to the bed, and I think the door on the right wall was a.. closet..? It was simple and clean. (Ray : -Is the way that you're making me fee~l tonight, it's hard to let it go-)

"Okay, so here's the room, hope you get comfortable living here~ Oh, and just so you know, Ikuto and I are going shopping today, so if you wanna tag a long, you can." she smiled and pinched my cheek one more time before going out to the hallway. I threw my backpack on the ground next to the bed and lied down. Shopping, huh..?

::At The Mall, No One POV::

Amu and Utau walked around the clothes shop; Ikuto went off somewhere. The pinkette was practically getting dragged by the blonde.

"So, Amu~ we are going to find you some clothes~ because I can tell, you didn't bring back much." Utau said.

"Hn." Amu replied.

"Oh~ how 'bout this one?"

It was a red midriff with a black ribbon tie. (? Gawd. Totally not good with fashion.. My fashion.. SUCKS! But, not my tomboy style ^ ^ cuz I rock at that style)

"It's cute, right?"

_No, it's too girly.. _Amu thought, "It'll show my stomach, though.." she said aloud.

"So? This is fashion these days, Amu~ besides, Ikuto will love to see you wear this. I mean, c'mon, he would never let a girl live with him.. Let alone, befriend him. Even though he's like a 'playboy', he doesn't get serious. He never even had his first kiss. He likes you." she smiled.

Amu just stared at the girl in front of her like she was crazy or something.

"What? I'm not crazy. It's true! Anyway.. Since you don't like this, let's go get something else~"

Utau locked hands with the pinkette and walked through the clothing shop.

::Hours Later::

"Come on, Amu~ You gotta pick _something_!" Utau whined.

"But they're all.. Girly.. And.. _revealing_." Amu replied, looking at the ground.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Something plain.."

"But, that's so boring! Ikuto wouldn't like it~"

"But, what if he doesn't like me? Then, we did this for nothing." she sighed, exasperated.

"But, what if he _does _like you?"

"Then, I dunno, I just wanna wear something normal and plain.."

"No. We are getting you something pretty and cute! No complaints!"

Amu, deciding she didn't want to argue anymore, sighed, then agreed. Utau squealed and looked for a cute outfit for Amu to wear.

::Dressing Room::

Amu looked at the outfits Utau picked out. She was in the dressing room trying them on. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top, hot pink short shorts, black leggings, and black knee high boots.

"What the hell is this..?" the pinkette murmured to herself.

"Amu~ are you done? Lemme see you~"

Amu sighed and stepped out of the dressing room. Utau was sitting down in an armchair and was looking up at the sight in front of her.

"Oh. Em. Gee! Amu~ you look so cute~ Kyaa~ Ikuto is gonna love this! C'mon, let's go buy this outfit and go home!" Utau squealed.

::Ikuto POV::

I sighed, looking at the text Utau sent me.

"_Hey! Come home! I hav a srprise 4u! So, hurry :3"_

I sighed again. What was this all about..? And, wow, she just left me with no car. Ugh. Taxi.. Or walking..? Taxi.. Too lazy. When I got home, I plopped down on the couch, slouching.

"Utau, what did you want?!" I yelled.

"H-Hold on! Almost done!" she yelled back.

Geez, what was she doing..? Now that I think about it.. Where's Amu..? Hum.. Sigh. I really like Amu. I mean.. I just met her.. But, she's like.. So different than the other girls. I mean, every time I look at her, I think she's some angel..

::No One POV::

"C'mon, Amu, he's here!" Utau squealed/whispered.

"Okay, I'm coming, geez." the pinkette replied.

She got out of the bathroom and was wearing the outfit Utau bought. They both went into the hall and downstairs.

::Ikuto POV::

I heard footsteps and looked up at the stairs, then I saw Utau running down the stairs.

"What the he-"

"Zzzhtt!" she shut me up.

She pointed to the stairs and I saw the most beautiful sight ever : Amu. She was so beautiful, I could just hug her in my arms right now. Her pink bubblegum hair wa tied up in a small bun and some strands were falling.

"..Beautiful.." I breathed out.

"I know, right? And she thinks different.." Utau said.

Amu glared at her. She was halfway down the stairs, then, she lost balance and was going to fall.. but, I stood up and rushed to her. Next thing I knew.. Her soft lips were connected with mine..

**Ray : Ha.. I found the culprit who put Tada in here *glare* Jon! I'll beat him up at school u.u anyways, hope you guys enjoyed c: **

**Amu/Ikuto : We.. Kissed..**

**Ray : Yeah.. I'nt that great..?! C: Review~**


	5. Sleeping Together

**Ray : Yo. I just came outta the bathroom; diarrhea, man. I've had it for two days.. My stomach hella hurts, I gotta like.. Shit out some shit. **

**Jon : TMI, dude. TMI. **

**Ray : So, you do the same thing, too. I hear you in the bathroom 'Bbbfth. Bbbbbpthfbbb.' It's really loud. **

**Jon : How do you even know..?**

**Ray : Uh, 'coz you invited me to your house..? Anyway.. Here's chapter.. What chappie is this..? Dayum, chappie five..? 'Key, so chappie five; here you go. **

**Jon : Can I use your real name..?**

**Ray : No~pe.**

**Jon : Tch, you're using MY real name!**

**Ray : Actually, you're writing your own O.O And besides that's your nickname, dummy.**

**Jon : Oh, yeah, ri~ght. Well, anyways, RAY.. doesn't own Shugoi Chara! (;**

**Ray : Forgot. Thanks to iHateKai, Vongolafan6, K-chan's Kisses, KUKAIxAMU, LoverForAnime, Coooolio, Jae Joong for reviewing, c: Njoy and R&R. And this might be REALLY short. So, yeah~**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Five : Sleeping Together

::No One POV::

Amu's, Ikuto's, Utau's eyes were all wide. Amu and Ikuto.. _kissed_! Sure, they kissed on accident, but, they still _kissed_..! And they're _still _kissing! Amu pulled away from Ikuto and turned around, touching her lips. Ikuto just stood there, staring at her back, and Utau stared at the two, frozen.

::Ten Minutes Later::

The three were now sitting on the couch. Amu on the left, Ikuto on the right, Utau in the middle, separating the two.

"Well.. That was.. Interesting..?" Utau said, unsure.

The other two didn't say anything. They just sat.

"Ahem. Something to do. Something to do.." Utau was starting to get uncomfortable.

She looked at the time; 8 : 57PM.

"Uh, maybe we should go sleep, I mean, it's almost nine."

_Omg, that was so lame. 'It's almost nine.' What the hell… Ah, I'm going to die in this silence. _Utau thought, mentally pulling her hair.

"Yeah.. I'm kinda tired." Amu murmured.

"Eh?"

_Hey, someone actually wants to sleep.._

"Oh, uh. Sure, let's go."

The two girls got up.

"Ikuto..? You coming?"

"Yeah, sure."

He got up and then they all went upstairs to where the rooms were.

"Well, 'night, guys..!"

Utau speed walked to her room around the corner and shut the door behind her. In the hallway was Amu and Ikuto. They stared at each other. Amu's usually pale face was now a light pink, same with Ikuto's.

"Uh.. Uh, n-night, I guess." Ikuto said, scratching his head.

"Yeah." she murmured.

Amu opened the door to her room, then closed it softly behind her. Ikuto looked at the door for a good five minutes, then, went to his own room, which was behind him. He got into his bed and lied there. He touched his mouth and closed his eyes.. Wishing he could feel Amu's soft lips on his once more. The blunette sighed. Few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door. He got up and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Amu..?" Ikuto mumbled/asked.

"Can I.. sleep with you?" Amu murmured/asked.

"Um, sure.."

::Ikuto POV::

?

This is so.. Awkward.

I saw Amu's pale face. She looked so beautiful. I could hear her soft breathing, indicating that she was asleep.

I looked at her, "Oyasumi, Amu."

**RAY : SHORT, RIGHT? UH… OKAY, YEAH. SEE YA. LATER. **

**JON : BYE. WE LOVE YOU, FOREVER -hearts-**

**RAY : \(^ ^)/ BAI-BAI~ **


	6. I Don't Like You

**Ray : Yo. THANKS TO : j46271, AmutoDevilCat, Ashley, Vongolafan16, KUKAIxAMU, Guest(Lol), Jill, Kelly, Kehvin FOR REVIEWING~ :3 And I'm shorry, I know I said I'ma update like two days ago, but people were hogging the lappy :o but, whatever. And, I might be making ANOTHER story.. I'm not sure, though. But, if I do, then it might be in the Vampire Knight or this (Shugo Chara) section.. Or maybe.. Whatever, lol. And, again, I'm sorry, if you know.. They're like.. OOC u.u **

**Jon : Gotta say.. You make A LOT of stories.. O.o **

**Ray : Tanks, cuz.**

**Jon : I can't believe we're cousins, though.. **

**Ray : I already knew you were. Cuz both you and I are related to Ana, so basically we're related, too. And you knew about "you know who" and the "you know what" :'c so yeah. **

**Jon : Hum.. Yeah. I can't believe he di-**

**Ray : Don't. Talk about it. **

**Jon : Sorry. C'mere. *arms out for a hug***

***HUGGING SCENE***

**Kehvin : *pops outta no where* I don't get a hug?! :c I'm your best friend, Ray!**

**Ray : Yeah.. Okey. *hugs both Jon and Kehv, turns to face the audience* Njoy and R&R, guys. **

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Six : I Don't Like You..

::No One POV::

The next morning, Ikuto woke up to see that Amu was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked at her pale face and smiled. He remembered what happened last night and brought his fingers to his lips. _I can't believe we _kissed..! _I mean, I kissed the girl I _like! _You know how awesome that is..?! _Ikuto thought, closing his eyes. He so wished he could kiss her again and feel her luscious, sweet li-

_Oh, shit. _Amu woke up and was now staring at the bluenette, who was staring back. They stared at each other for five minutes, until Amu got up, saying she had to go to the bathroom and wash up, since it was a school day. Ikuto just sat there, staring at the wall, dazing.

::Seiyo High, Saaya POV::

Omg. I wish I never broke up with Iku-kun! I'm so mad at myself..! Ugh! And that stupid emo girl stole him away from me..! Nooooooo~! Eh? Ah!

"Iku-kun~!" I yelled.

Eh? Omg. I saw him with none other than that boyfriend stealer, Hinamori Amu! And they were shoulder-to-shoulder; omg..! Are they dating..?!

"Hey, Saaya, isn't that Ikuto with that emo girl?" My friend, Mimi said.

"Yes! That is! Omg, I am going to slap her!"

! That fucking bitch..! Humph! I walked over to Iku-kun and "emo girl". I stopped right in front of 'em, them stopping after me.

"Iku-kun~ Why are you walking with her?"

He just stared at me like I'm some stupid person.

"Wha-?"

"Why do you care? I'm not your boyfriend anymore, right? So, I can walk with her.. Right?" Iku-kun said.

OMG. But..

"But, I still love you, Iku-kun..! And, why does it have to be _her _that you like?!"

".. What? Who says I like her?"

"Eh?"

Okay, I was confused, now. They walked past me and I turned around facing them. ?C?O?N?F?U?S?E?D?

::Last Period, No One POV::

Amu was staring out the window. _Ikuto said he didn't like me.. But, I shouldn't care, because I don't like him either.. Do I..? _She thought. _But, Utau said that he _did _like me.. What if he doesn't? No.. I shouldn't even be caring.. But.. He's the first person to ever talk to me after Ami and mama and papa died.. _

She sighed and looked at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

. . . . . . R-I-N-G!

Amu walked out and went to the school gates, waiting for Ikuto and Utau.

"Hey, you!"

::Amu POV::

I looked up and saw Saaya. Damn..

"Iku-kun says that he doesn't like you, but why does he hang out with you? Are you two siblings?!"

WTF..? I just stared at her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Yeah, I know.

"Hello?! Anyone there?"

Uh, standing in front of you.

"If you don't talk I'm seriously going to punch you, emo girl!"

Like you can. Her fist came up and was about to come towards me; I was about to stop it, but.. Ikuto did.

"Yo. What ya think ya doing?" he said.

I looked at Saaya and she had hearts in her eyes. Wow.

"Iku-kun~ Come back to me~ I miss you so much~"

"Sorry, but you broke up with me. Deal with it. Let's go Amu, Utau already went to home."

"Okay.." I murmured.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking, leaving Saaya behind. I kept wondering if he really liked me or not. Did he mean it? Or was he just.. Lying..?

I looked up at him, "Ikuto," I murmured.

He looked back down at me.

"Do you.. Like me?"

He stopped walking and I did, too. His eyes were widened, locked on mine. Then, he looked forward.

"I don't like you.." he said.

I looked down and felt sad.

"Oh."

Then, that means he didn't care about how I felt when I told him about Ami them.. My feelings..

".. I love you."

Eh..?

**Ray : Leaving you with that! Lol, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. Probably not, but whatever. Please review, tell me how it is. C: And, uh, see ya guys later. Break practice, here I come c;**


	7. Uh Oh!

**Ray : Yo.. I AM SO SHORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST OR LAST-LAST WEEK! IM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SHORRY! But.. Tanks to.. Kehvin, Jae Joong, K-chan's Kisses, KUKAIxAMU, Vongolafan16, flowere0.0, Vampirefanatic7, MRMenaMRM, Danni, 3v3rl3, Genni for reviewing.. Uhhhh.. Here's chapter.. Seven for You're My Girl. Njoy.. R&R.. whatever.. No own SC.. Yeah.. So, like.. Yeah..**

..::*UrMyGirl*::..

Chapter Seven : Uh-Oh!

::Preview::

"_I don't like you.." he said._

_I looked down and felt sad. _

"_Oh."_

_Then, that means he didn't care about how I felt when I told him about Ami them.. My feelings.._

"_I love you.."_

_Eh?_

::No One POV::

He. Loves. Her. Oh. My. Gawd.

".. Wh-Wha..?" Amu whispered..

"I said.. I love you, Amu.." Ikuto replied, still looking forward, even blushing a little bit.

_He loves me.. At least he does.. _

The pinkette smiled a little to herself.

_I love you, too.. Ikuto.. Eh?_

He grabbed her hand, "Let's go back home."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Mm!"

They walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. -heart-

::Ikuto's Room, Amu POV::

I never noticed Ikuto played the violin. I wanted to play the violin, once.. But.. I never got the chance to. And I wonder how Ikuto plays..

"Ne, Ikuto..?" I asked/mumbled.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at me.

"Can you.. Play a song for me..?"

".. Sure."

He went over to the violin, picked it up along with the bow, held the violin on his left shoulder and began to play "Yuuki no Uta"; one of my favorite songs. He played and it sounded so beautiful. I opened my mouth and began.. To sing..

"_Lalala uta o utaou.. Kao age kokoro no mama utaou.. Akirame ja ikenai.. Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta.. Dare ni mo makenai.. Yume ga aru.. Arukidasou mune hatte.. Watashi dake no michi ga aru.. Shinjiru no saho n ta sa.. Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo.. Ganbatte nori koe yo.. Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so.._"

I finished and everything went quiet.. Ikuto put the violin down and smiled down at me. I smiled back. I'm glad I can have a friend like him.. Someone who'll be there for me.. Who I can laugh with..

"Ne, Amu.. You wanna go somewhere..? Like.. A.. date..?" He asked.

"Eh..? Oh.. Sure." I muttered.

I really wanted to go to the park. Because I haven't been in there for a long time.

::At The Park, No One POV::

Amu and Ikuto were strolling in the park, eating ice cream. They sat on one of the benches and just.. Sat there.. In a very quiet.. Silence..

Amu's ice cream was melting and some was about to drip on her black tank top a~nd it did.

"Ah, shit.." she said.

"Oh, hold on, I'll be right back.." Ikuto said to her, getting up, giving his ice cream to her so she can hold it, while he gets something to wipe the ice cream off her.

"Oh, you don't need to.."

"No, it's okay. I'll be back."

"But-"

He was gone. Amu sat there on the bench, holding both of the ice creams.

"You didn't really.. Need to go.."

She sighed and leaned against the bench. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Ikuto..?" she muttered, opening her eyes.

No. It wasn't Ikuto.. It was.. Tadase!

"Who are you..?"

"I'm Tadase. I saw you with Ikuto; he's my friend." He smiled.

"Oh.."

"May I sit next to you?"

Amu just nodded. She had a bad feeling about Tadase because he had that 'perverted look' perverts have.

"You have such a beautiful face."

He smiled.. Again.

_Ikuto.. Where are you..? _Amu thought.

Tadase noticed that there was ice cream on the corner of her lips. (I wonder how she didn't notice.. O.O) He smirked and leaned in.. going to her lips. He licked the ice cream off. Amu gasped. Okay, now, she was really uncomfortable.

"Ikuto.."

"Tch. Ikuto isn't here.. Now, is he?"

**Ray : BUM! BUM! BUM! Shorry.. Homework.. And.. School.. And.. Yeah.. Just gunna leave it there. Shorry! I can't update on the weekends anymore because my freakin' sis's take the lappy NOW because they work over in Stockton and they are hella BORED. SO, YEAH, BUT I WILL UPDATE STILL! I just dunno when.. XP **

**Anyways.. Review? I'm sad.. u.u**


	8. I Love You

**Ray : Yo. Thanks to.. Jae Joong, Danni, iHateKai, Kehvin, K-chan's Kisses, Vongolafan16, squirtlepokemon215, Vampirefanatic17, Guest, Yaya-Is-A-Baby, ashly, bunnyhat14, MRMenaMRM.. For reviewing. Tanks all, c: **

**Disclaimer : I wouldn't be writing this :o**

**Njoy and R&R~ (;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Eight : I Love You

Amu looked at the ice creams and then back at Tadase. She furrowed her eyebrows and threw the ice cream in his face, just before he got _way too _close ( Ice cream idea from : Vongolafan16 o) and got up, punching him, while he covered himself.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! ASS HOLE MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER! SHITHEAD BITCH! AHHHH!" Amu screamed at him.

Woah.. Is the loud, cool Amu finally coming back?

"ASS FUCKER! GO FUCKING FUCK YOUR OWN A-!"

Ikuto (Pops outta no where..?) covered her mouth with his hand from behind her and looked at Tadase with serious, dark eyes.

"Tadase.. What a surprise.. What did you do to Amu..?" he said, coldly.

For a second, he hesitated, because he knew Ikuto was a badass.

"N-N-Nothing. R-Really, Ikuto.. I-I-I-I did n-nothing.." the blondie said.

"Sure ya did. Then explain to me.. Why was Amu yelling those things.. Huh?"

"B-B-Because.. She's c-crazy..?"

"Are you asking me that? Or saying it..?"

"S-S-Saying?"

"That was a question."

"I-"

"No need. I already heard everything.. I was just.. Having fun. So.. You're a pervert..? I never expected that from a girly kiddy king." he smirked.

"Humph.."

"Well.. See ya, Amu and I are going back home~ Nya~"

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and started walking away from Tadase.

"And wipe yourself. You look like a bucket of ice cream." Ikuto called.

"Ugh..!" Tadase muttered, "You'll get it, Ikuto, 'cause Hinamori Amu.. Is _mine_!"

::With Amu and Ikuto::

"I never thought you would yell.. 'cause you know, I always see you as this calm, quiet person, y'know?" Ikuto said.

"Well.. Maybe old Amu is coming back.. Who knows?" Amu muttered as a reply.

"I hope it does. It'll be more fun around.."

"Eh.. Ne, who was that.. 'Tadase' guy?"

"Tadase? Oh, he's just.. Well, okay, let's just say this : he can never-_never_-get a girl. So, I think he was tryna get you.. But.."

"I think he failed."

".. Yeahhh. I think he did, too."

The two teens continued walking and when they passed by Amu's house, they saw-

"Oh shit.." Amu whispered, "I gotta hide..!"

"Wha-? Why?" Ikuto asked, concerned.

"My foster parents, Reo and Mio are right there! Remember, I told them I committed suicide. A-And if they see me, they're gunna-"

"Okay, I got it. Just come here. Take my hat (He has a Beanie/Hat.. O.e)."

He put the black beanie on Amu's head, trying to cover all of her strands. They walked, Reo and Mio walking past them, carrying loads of things. If Amu was still living there, she'd have to do everything that they were doing.

"-that Amu girl.. Tsk, tsk, tsk.. She's one lucky b*tch to not be doing what we have to be doing. If she was still here, I would've told her to carry these things. That clever bi-" Amu and Ikuto overheard them talking and when Mio kept saying those things about Amu, Ikuto was about to rage. But, Amu held his hand tightly, saying that he couldn't or he'll blow the cover. So, they just kept walking to the Tsukiyomi Household, but when Mio said those things again, Ikuto raged.

"-that bitch was still here, I'd tell her to take all this shit into the house and tell her to cook for us. That stupid, lucky, little bitch committed suicide. Ha! What an idiotic nuisance-"

"_Amu_! Is _not a bitch, nuisance, idiot, and whatever else you call her. She has a heart, you know?!_"

By now, Ikuto was up in her face, yelling and shit-talking right back at her.

"_You just don't fucking know how hard you broke her heart_! _You're the worthless bitch, who can't even carry one bag of groceries. If she was here right fucking now, she'd be able to punch you in the fucking face_ _because of all the fucking things you made her do_! _You're nothing but a weakling who can't even carry ONE FUCKING BAG OF GROCERIES TO YOUR OWN FUCKING HOUSE_! _YOU LET AMU DO ALL YOUR FUCKING WORK : COOK, CLEAN, EVERYTHING_! _AND YEAH, SHE TOLD ME ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU MADE HER DO_! _BUT, GUESS WHAT_?!_ YOU CAN'T DO SHIT BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE, SMART BITCH_! _NOW FUCK OFF, GROW OLD, STARVE TO DEATH, AND DIE IN HELL, WHORE_!" (Whoo. Tell 'em, dude.)

Ikuto walked back to disguised Amu and they continued walking. One last look back there, and then, they were gone.

"You didn't have to do that.." Amu muttered.

"I had to. I just didn't want her to.. Keep saying bad things about you. It's just.. You're not like that." Ikuto replied.

".. thanks.."

"It's nothing.. I'm just glad they didn't notice you. If they did.. Who knows what'll happen.."

Amu stopped and looked at the ground. She turned to face Ikuto and wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing, so that she could hug him.

"You're a great friend.. Ikuto.."

He looked at her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I'm glad to be your friend."

".. I love you.. Ikuto.."

**Ray : Boopie-Da-Doo~ Leavin' you with that! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Check out my other story in this section- Shugo Chara!-called "Behind The Mask"! ^ ^ Only if you guys want to, hehe. Anyways, review~? 'd mean a lot. C:**


	9. Shorri

**Ray : ****Yo guys, Im really shorri for not updating in like FOREVER, but I was gunna update like yesterday, but I LOST ALL MY DATA! My brother was on it like last two nights ago and the whole damn thing crashed, and so he had to refix, repair, and shiz… so, it might take me a while to get the whole plot again bcuz I totally forget my own plots. So, again, Im really shorri and you guys can be mad at me; I'd take it, so please do so if you want. Okey, so, I'll try to get the whole plots and stories together- and will update as soon as I get the things together! Tanks for your time- bai!**

**AGAIN, IM SHORRI!**


	10. Here's What I Want You To Do

**Ray : Oh, my gawd, guys, Im sho ****s**_**horri**_** I haven't updated in **_**so**_** long… I was busy with finals and getting my homework done and studying and shiz~ And, so yeah. But good news is : It's Christmas break so maybe I'll have more time updating! Here is chappie TEN of "You're My Girl" and this story is almost over (I think xP)! Tanks to ****3v3rL3, Genni, Jae Joong, iHateKai, Jay's Fallen Angel, Vongolafan16, Aizawa Saki, squirtlepokemon215, MRMenaMRM, KUKAIxAMU, K-chan's Kisses, Skye, PrincessSkylar, UrMineForever, Vampirefanatic17, bunny hat 14**** for reviewing. And I feel like this gunna be short…?**

**Disclaimer : Nuh.**

**Njoy and R&R…**

**Chapter Ten : Here's The Thing I Want You To Do…**

Did she just say what he thinks she said..? _.. I love you.. Ikuto.. _Yep, she did. Ikuto looked down at the short pinkette, hugging her small body.

"I love you, too.. Amu…" Ikuto whispered, "And no one can change that… No one."

The two teens hugged in a nice silence, until-

"- Ikuto~kun~!" Saaya's annoying yelled, running towards them.

Oh. My. Gawd. This girl does not _quit_, does she..?!

"Amu-chan~!" another voice called- but it sounded like… Tadase.

The two pulled apart. Saaya was running towards Ikuto and Tadase was running towards Amu; these two will never quit… They both grabbed their selected targets at the same time and said-

"- Let's go somewhere~ (Amu-chan/Ikuto-kun)!"

"Uhm…" Amu and Ikuto muttered.

"C'mon, (Iku-kun/Amu-chan~) You don't want to be with that… (_girl/guy_). And, I promise, I'll please you however you'd like!"

"Then, please, leave me alone…!" Amu yelled at Tadase, Ikuto yelling at Saaya.

Saaya and Tadase both took a step back-

"I'll never give up on you..! Never!"

- and ran away. Amu and Ikuto both sighed.

"Hey… Let's go home.." Ikuto muttered, grabbing Amu's hand.

"Okay.." she tightened the hold.

The two walked in the direction of the Tsukiyomi Household… holding hands… smiling secretly… and having a nice and quiet walk home.

::Saaya POV::

OMG! She is messing with the wrong girl and is going to fucking pay, that whore! Ugh! *Gasp* Maybe that Tadase guy can help me. He seems to be in love with Amu, and since I like Iku-kun… Yes! Perfect; Tadase can help me. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow at lunch; mwahahahahaha, Amu, you're sorry whore self is going to pay… badly.

::No One POV, The Nxt Day Coz Im No Idea Wha Tu Write Bout::

At lunch time, Saaya was walking around campus grounds looking for Tadase. A few minutes later… she found him flirting with some girl… horribly. She walked up to them and heard some of his pickup lines.

"- so like, you're pretty… ugly and you got a really flat chest even thought you're like… _huge_. Would you like to go out with me?" he said. Wtf…?

Saaya almost dropped her jaw and face palmed herself but she walked up to him, the girl running away and crying. Tadase looked up at the redhead.

"Oh, hey, you're that one girl I saw yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, I want you to do something." Saaya said.

"Why?"

"You like Amu-?"

"- Like? Whoa, lady, like? I'm totally in love with Amu."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. You like-"

"- Hey, love. I love Amu."

"Yeah! Okay, my fucking god! Let me fucking finish, you worthless fucking piece of imbecile! And B fucking T fucking W, you cannot fucking flirt at fucking all, so fucking let me fucking finish; do you fucking want fucking Amu or fucking not?!" (Wow, lotta fucking's… Oops, he… he…).

"Uh… *gulp* … yeah, go ahead, Yamabuki-san… hehe…"

"Okay, thank you! Now, here's what I want you to do…"

**XoXoXoX**

**Ray : Okey, leaving you with dat. Hehe. Is it okey? Is it good? Is it HORRIBLE? And Im so, so, so, so, so shorri for not updating in SO DAMN LONG! But, tanks u guys, I really love you! Loves~ c:**

**PS : Merry Early Christmas! -From Ray, Dominik, Kehvin, Everse, Lykan, Jon~ We Love You! 3**


	11. I Love You?

**Ray : Yo… Tanks to my reviewers, Kehvin, Daannii, Genni, Kehvin, SebaLii, AmuHinomoriIkutoTsukiyomi, K-chan's Kisses, Guest, AmuIkuto, AmiMinazuki, AmuIkuto, Burakkurozu-Black Rose, LoverForAnime, Guest, squirtlepokemon215. ^ ^ Now, for chappie wha-… 11? **

**Ikuto : Ray! What is their evil plan?!**

**Ray : That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Ikuto…**

**Ikuto : Wha~t? But, why~?!**

**Ray : Bcuz… I said so, Ba~ka ;P**

**Ikuto : You're so mean! **

**Ray : Awh~ I love you, too, hehe.**

**Amu : ****Ray-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Njoy and R&R!**** -Guys, stop it. **

**Ikuto : I hate you. You're so mean to me!**

**Ray : Awh, c'mon, Im just kidding. **

**Ikuto : St-**

**Amu : Guys. Guys. Hey. OMG. R-Ray-chan, Ikuto. C-C'mon-**

***UrMyGirl***

**Chapter Eleven : I Love You…?**

Saaya was whispering into Tadase's ear-

"- got it?" Saaya pulled away.

"Loud and clear, Yamabuki-san!" Tadase said with a thumbs up.

"Heh, good. Tell no one about this, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"OMG. Don't call me 'ma'am'. That makes me sound so old. Like, seriously, so old."

"Then, what do you want me to call you?"

"Just call me 'Yamabuki-san' or even 'Saaya-san', just not 'ma'am', got it?"

"Yes, Yamabuki-san!"

"Hmph. Remember the plan."

Saaya walked away from Tadase. The red head passed a shadow, but didn't realize it was there. Tadase went the other way; when they were both out of sight, the shadow stepped out… Nagihiko.

::Afterschool::

Ikuto walked over to the gates and waited for Amu. Nagihiko was walking towards the blunette and looked him seriously in the eye.

"… Nagi?" Ikuto asked, confused.

"Ikuto. Tadase and Yamabuki-san are planning something about Amu-san and you. And I think it's bad." He said.

"Eh? Tadase and Saaya? Oh, my gawd, they never quit, do they?" Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"You love her, right?"

"Huh?"

"Amu-san; you love Amu-san, right?"

"N-"

"Don't lie. You and I both know you love her. So, don't let go of her so easily. You always mumble about her in classes and lunch time, and Yamabuki-san will do anything to get rid of her, so don't let go of her if you love her, Ikuto."

He passed the bluenette, but stopped and looked at him sideways.

"Don't let go. Ja."

He walked away. Nagihiko's right. Ikuto shouldn't let go of Amu so easily. He saw Amu walking his way and not far from behind her was… _Saaya_. The bluenette grabbed Amu's hand and walked towards Utau's car.

"Hey, Utau, can Amu and I go with you this time?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure. What's the rush?" Utau replied.

"Behind us."

She looked behind the two and saw Saaya, she looked back at Ikuto,

"Oh. Okay, c'mon, then."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

"Iku~kun~!" Saaya's screechy voice yelled.

"Oh, my gawd, can you hurry, please, Utau?"

"Yeah, yeah, geez."

She started the engine and did a U-turn, towards their house.

"_**Ikuto~kun~!**_"

::Saaya POV::

OMG! Ugh! Where the hell's Tadase?! I needa talk to him! I saw him- again- flirting with some girl. OMG. I walked over to them.

"Hey, you! I needa talk to you."

"Oh, Yamabuki-san."

"Hurry up! And didn't I tell you, you can't flirt?! Now, come on!"

I hit the back of his head and the girl just stood there like an idiot, looking at us. She had blonde hair and porcelain blue eyes. She was glaring at me.

"The fuck you looking at?! Scram!"

"I was talking to Tadase-kun!" the girl said.

"Yeah, I don't fucking care. I needa fucking talk to him, anyway. OM Fucking G, this is fucking going to be fucking like fucking lunch time. Fucking- ugh! See what you fucking did to fucking me?! You fucking little fucking-! AHHHH! **WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCH. GOSH FUCKING GOSH. HE'LL JUST FUCKING MAKE YOU CRY AND RUN AWAY JUST LIKE THAT OTHER FUCKING GIRL. NOW FUCKING SCRAM FUCKING HOE! I NEEDA TALK TO THIS FUCKING PLAYBOY!**" I yelled.

The girl's eyes were widened and she took a step back. And another, and another, and ran like hell.

"Hey, Yamabuki-san, are you okay?"

"Do you _think _I'm okay?!"

"No… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I'm just… sorry."

"Don'tworry about it. Okay, so I needed to talk to you."

I turned to look at Tadase- his innocent playboy face. Those ruby-pink eyes and baby face- OMG, am I- am I… falling in love? With… _Tadase_?! No. I-I can't. I love Ikuto-kun. Right, only Iku-kun. But… Tadase actually _talks _to me. And…

"Yamabuki-san?"

His soft voice~ and baby face, and those innocent looking eyes~ No! You can't! You can't love someone el-

"I love you…"

**Ray : Haha… Saaya and Tadase… Ah, dat's a sight. Usually it's TadaLu, but… Owh wells~ Anyways, how was this chappie? Good, Okay, HORRIBLE? XP **

**Ikuto : Im so sad.**

**Ray : Yo! I said I was just kidding, gawd frickin' dayum! **

**Ikuto : Im still hurt, Ray~! T^T**

**Ray : Oh, my gawd… **

**Amu : Hehe, anyways, ****review!**


	12. Oh, no!

**Ray : Yo, peeps. Im thinking this shud be the last chappie, but then again, Im totally not sure…? .-. We'll see, and Im gunna post all the favoriters and followers for this story xP. You encouraged me to keep going! Arigatou! *^* … But, that's gunna be for the last chappie xP. Tanks to my reviewes : ****Kehvin, Daannii, squirtlepokemon215, Genni, UrMineForever, K-chan's Kisses, , Burakkurozu-Black Rose, LoverForAnime, PrincessSkylar. ****(;**

**Ikuto : This story is almost DONE! :O**

**Ray : I know right…?**

**Ikuto : What do you mean by that? You dun like it? T^T**

**Ray : Yeah, I like it… I was being sarcastic..?**

**Ikuto : OMG! Ray is being mean again! TOT**

**Ray : No Im- You know wha..? Whatever… 'tever you say… big pompous ass…**

**Amu : Ray-chan doesn't own **_**Shugo Chara!**_

**Kyle : ****And go check out our new story : **_**Endless Love**_**! Thanks a bunch!**

**Ray : ****Njoy and R&R.**** And the couples are of course Amuto and TaSaaya! ****ß TadaSaaya? TadaYa? I dunno, who cares. .-. And shud I make Amuto and TaSaaya get along..? Dunno… and this might be short, shorri if it is… .-.**

**Chapter Twelve : ?!**

::Saaya POV::

OMG. What the hell did I just say? No, no, no, no! I'm.. I'm supposed to love Ikuto not… not _Tadase_.

"Eh? Yamabuki-san? Did you say something?" Tadase said, cocking his head.

Huh? OMG. Yes! He didn't hear it. Okay, so I'm good, right? As long as he didn't hear it, it's fine. Right? But, what if I really meant it? I didn't, did I? I mean, I barely know him-

"- Yamabuki-san?"

His soft, angelic voice… but Ikuto- Ikuto has a husky and sexy, sexy, _sexy _voice..!

"Are you okay, Yambuki-"

"- _I'm fine, just leave me alone_!" I yelled at him.

Oh, no. He looked at me kind of… hurt. Oh, no-

"T-Tadase, I'm sorry. I-"

Too late. He got up and ran past me. I stood there, frozen (Oh, my gawd, now I feel like doing a TaSaaya story..? O-O Nooooo.). I didn't dare look back… _Am I really falling for him?_

::No One POV, Tsukiyomi Household::

"Hey, guys, why don't you guys come to my concert, tonight?" Utau squealed.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, Ikuto- just for fun. I'm sure Amu'd want to come. Right, Amu?!"

"Eh? One of your concerts?" the pinkette mumbled.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! I'm gonna sing my hit songs : Meikyuu Butterfly, Black Diamond, Angel Cradle… and… I think that's it… is it…?" she trailed off.

"… Um, sure, why not?"

"Really?! Yay! Thanks, Amu! See, I told you she'd wanna come, you little jerk."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"So, are you coming?"

"Yeah, only because Amu's going, though!"

"Awh, Iku's going because his little Amu's going!"

"No, Im not!"

"Hahaha, sure, bro."

_Yeah, maybe I am going because of Amu… _

"So, it's… four thirty-two and the concert starts at eight, so… yeah. And I have to be there at seven. Hum."

"You're just totally mumbling to yourself, right now." Ikuto said under his breath.

"And that… *mumble, mumble* Oh, yeah. *mumble, mumble*"

The bluenette rolled his eyes and Amu just stood there, reading the manga _Watashi ni XX Shinasai_ (I love this manga sooooo effin' much! Waiting for the nxt chapter now *Q*)!

::Time Skip To The Concert Coz Im Lazy Like Dat xP::

"_- shiny eyes, in the silent night. Fushigi na yoru mairoita. Ashioto tatezu shin obi yoru-_" Utau sang.

"- Ikuto, I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back in a little!" Amu yelled to Ikuto over the loud music.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" he yelled back.

Amu squeezed passed the people blocking her way and tried looking for the restroom. She passed a couple of other people, but then she noticed she was outside in the dark. _Crap_. She tried going back in, but then someone grabbed her mouth and waist, pulling her to the person's chest. Her screams were muffled and barely audible in the night. The person took her to a dark and lonely alley not far from where the concert was held because she could still hear the loud music. The person pushed her against the wall, putting their hands on her shoulders, preventing her from escaping. Amu tried desperately to get out of the person's grasp. Opening her golden eyes, she saw that it was a guy around her age, maybe two or three years older than her. She recognized him from Seiyo. He smirked,

"No one to save you now, kitten."

::Ikuto POV::

I wonder where Amu is, I mean, it's been more than "a little" like she said. Probably a little bit over five minutes. I decided to go look for her because I was worried maybe she got lost or something. There _are_ a lot of people here. I looked around everywhere in the building but didn't see her. Maybe she's outside; I went outside and looked left, right… straight. Nothing. I was really worried now, what if she's- no, don't think that, Ikuto.

"Aaaaah!"

Eh? That was Amu's scream. I knew it. I ran towards where I thought I heard the scream and saw- ?!

**Ikuto : What did I see? What did I see?!**

**Ray : I~ dunno.**

**Ikuto : Oh, come **_**on**_**, Ray!**

**Amu : I can't believe it. Ray-chan made me get r-**

**Ray : *covers her mouth* No, silly, I didn't. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens next chapter!**

**Ikuto : What's "get r-"?! OMG! Tell me!**

**Ray : No~pe.**

**Ikuto : See! She's being mean! Again! **

**Ray : Ah… **

**Amu : ****Review to find out what happens! **


	13. Always Be There For Me

**Ray : OH. MY. GAWD! Im so SHORRI I haven't updated in so long! High school's a drag x.x and yeah, I had tu do a lot of homework and projects! Im really, really, really shorri! :c Uhm, so, yeah, here's chapter thirteen of **_**You're My Girl**_**! Uhm, tanks tu my reviewers! I dun have time tu list them, but yeah, you know who you are! Again, Im so shorri I haven't been on and updating my stories! High school, y'know Dx? Love you, guys! *runs somewhere* Im so freakin' STRESSED! Agggggh! Okey, see ya! *continues running***

**Kyle : She does not own **_**Shugo Chara! **_**Please enjoy and R&R! :3 No extra talking today, gomen ne.~ Oh, yeahs.. If it's short… Xero's really sorry.. :o Homework.. High school.. Projects.. HIGH SCHOOL.. So, yeah, oh, and family problems… so, yeah. OOC-Ness..? -Of **_**course**_**~!**

**Chapter Thirteen : Always Be There For Me**

Ikuto saw Amu and some guy trapping her. He recognized him from Seiyo High- Kurai Kyle (OMG, it's ME! O.O And OMG, thank shiz it wasn't Tadase, right?!)- and rushed over to them. He grabbed Kyle's shirt collar and pulled him back, punching him in the face (Ouch :c That hurt.). He knocked out with that one single blow on the cold hard ground and Ikuto looked back at Amu, who was scared to death (Well, not really scared to death.. Just- Just scared, ya know?). Her bubblegum pink hair was disheveled, her golden eyes were frightened, her shirt was hanging from her shoulder (You know what Im tryna say? Like… um, where the sleeve is hanging down near the shoulder.. Like that, hope that makes sense..), she was shaking uncontrollably, and overall, she was _scared_.

Ikuto slowly walked up to the frightened girl, "Amu…"

When both of his hands touched each of her shoulders, she flinched, but when she saw that it was Ikuto, she calmed down a little, but was still shaking a bit. The bluenette hugged the girl, and when he did, she stopped shaking. He didn't let go of the pinkette because if he did, he thought that she would be afraid again or that… she'd disappear out of his sight. They stayed like that in a nice silence for a good five minutes, before Ikuto let go and said,

"Let's go back."

But Amu didn't want to go back, instead, she said,

".. Can we go back home?"

She looked up at him, her golden eyes still having a little shock in them; Ikuto looked back down at her with his midnight blue eyes and nodded his head, slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell Utau." he said, quietly, almost a whisper.

He took out his cell and dialed Utau's number.

_Ri~ng! Ri~ng! Ri-!_

"Hello?" Utau said over the line.

"Utau?"

"Yeah?"

"Amu and I are gonna go home, alright?"

"Oh, okay."

"Is that fine?"

"Yeah, we're almost done here, anyways, so… I'll see you."

"Mk, see ya."

He hung up and grabbed Amu's small hand and walked in the night (Leaving my body behind! T^T Dat ain't cool, yo T^T!).

::At Tsukiyomi Household, Nine O' Clock::

Amu was on her bed, leaning on the wall, hugging her knees. Ikuto was at the edge of the bed, watching her; _Is she okay? I hope she's all right.. _These were Ikuto's thoughts. He was worried for her because, I mean, she was almost _raped_! What person wasn't scared when they almost got raped?! Some wacko. Ikuto crawled up to Amu, sitting beside her, putting one arm around her and pulling her close.

"… Ikuto?" Amu whispered, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Yeah?" the bluenette replied, putting his hand on hers.

"Promise me… that you'll always… always be there for me.."

The pinkette stood up from her position and sat on her knees. Her tears threatened to fall, and Ikuto just stared at her. He looked down, but before he could, Amu closed in on him and kissed him, tears falling behind her.~

**Kyle : Okay! Ray's not here right now.~ She's busy doing her homework, but yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC . Oops, sorry, the C button isn't working properly, hehe, gomen ne.~ Anyways, review if you'd like ^o^ ~**_**Kidnap my heart, take me with you! Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true! Kidnap my heart**_**.~ Love that song! :P Anyways, see ya guys! *o***


	14. Takes One To Know One

**Ray : Yo, dudes. Im shorrie that my chapters have been short lately… I cant focus because Im so stressed these days. I really am shorrie; be mad at me, I deserve it. And I've no idea, but Kyle's and mine's story **_**Endless Love**_** was deleted (I dunno **_**how**_**), and I've tried putting it back on , but for some reason, it ain't working. So, Im shorrie. Ugh, I feel so stupid saying "shorrie" a lot. But, yeah, Im shorrie. Uhm, tanks tu my reviewers : ****Kehvin, Daannii, KyleIzSodaaKool, Burakkurozu-Black Rose, squirtlepokemon215, AmiMinazuki, SammeyBooey, Zkye, BlackVeilBridesAngel****! Here is chappie fourteen of **_**You're My Girl**_**. And (UGH!), Im shorrie if this is short x.x Im so effing pissed… and stressed. I hate life - KILL ME NOW QnQ!**

**Amu : Ray-chan does not own **_**Shugo Chara!**_** Please, ****enjoy and R&R~ **

**Chapter Fourteen : Takes One To Know One**

The bluenette widened his sapphire blue eyes, slightly. He couldn't believe Amu was doing this on her own will, and Amu _herself _couldn't believe it! But, she kissed him even though. Her tears stopped flowing down from her eyes and she pulled away… slowly. She looked into his sapphire eyes and him into her golden eyes.

"I promise.." he whispered.

And then he hugged the small and petite girl in his arms. He promised; and she knew that he would.

**::Next Day 'Coz Im Dunno What Tu Write Bout, Saturday, No One POV::**

The next morning, Amu woke up, opening her drowsy golden eyes, and something beside her shifted. She widened her eyes and looked behind her to see Ikuto, who was sleeping quietly (Kyle : Ermahgawd, he's so cute n' fluffy ;3 Ray : Tf..? o-o). She faced the bluenette, not realizing that her hand went up to his slightly tan face, and keeping it there. Then, she suddenly realized last night's event- their second _kiss_. And _she_ was the one to kiss him, not on accident, but on her own will..! Ikuto opened his eyes, looking at Amu, who seemed deep in thought- she wasn't looking at him, but at the wall behind him- and so he moved his head closer towards hers. She didn't even realize it until he whispered her name (Kyle : In a sessy, husky voice ;o Ray : Dude..? Wha the hell is going _on _with you? Kyle : Whatcha mean? Ray : ._." N-Nevermind, dude.. Just, continue on with whaever's going on in that Ikuto-filled mind of yours.. [dirty thoughts *shiver*]).

"Eh?"

"Amu.."

"Y-Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Mm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ikuto, no need to worry."

"I was just wondering, 'cause you looked deep in thought. And, what d'you mean 'no need to worry'? Of course I'd worry! Especially since last night.." he trailed off.

"… I know; but, you worry a lot, Ikuto. *small smile* I'm okay, don't worry too much."

"I'll try not to.. But, you never know."

"Hehe, yeah. When'd we go sleep? I kinda knocked out."

"I don't know. I really don't remember anything after you-" he paused for a short time, then continued on, "- kissed me (Kyle : Kiss me, Ikuto~ ;x Ray : *mouths* Owhmygawd, wha the frick..)."

Amu's cheeks became a light shade of pink (Kyle : *blush, batting eyelashes* Ray : *face palm*).

"U-U-Uhm, o-oh.." Amu didn't know what to say.

"Maybe, we slept after that, I don't know, maybe. But, enough of that, let's go wash up. My parents probably made breakfast."

"Mk."

**::After They Wash Up And Go Down Tu Da Kitchen, No One POV::**

"Ne, ne, Oka-san, can Amu and I go shopping later on~?" Utau asked.

"Sure, Utau-chan, but for what?"

"I don't know, just hanging out!" she smiled.

"Okay, just don't get lost."

"Please, mom, if anyone's going to get lost, it's Amu."

"What?" Amu cut in.

"Ahaha, I'm joking, kiddo. Anyways, yeah, we're gonna go hang out at the park, the mall, oh- the ramen shop! Heck yeah..!"

"*sweat drop* Okay..?"

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone, look-_" Ikuto's phone rang.

"Oh, sup, Kukai?" he answered.

After a few seconds, he hung up and said,

"Alright, I'll see ya guys later; Kukai needs me for something.. So, see ya."

He ate some more of his breakfast and he walked out the door.

"Well~ I guess we'll get going, too, then. Mk, let's go, Amu~"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because… I said so."

"*sigh* Fine…"

**::With Amu And Utau, No One POV::**

"So, what happened last night?" Utau asked.

"What d'you mean?"

They were walking on the people-filled streets of Tokyo.

"I mean, like, you guys said you wanted to go home, right?"

"O-Oh.. Uhm.."

"If it's something uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me, it's okay."

"…"

"You-"

"Well, well, well." a voice said in front of them.

(Kyle : Oh, look, it's the [BLEEP]! :D)

Saaya was standing there, arms crossed. She had a pink midriff on and a white and pink plaid skirt, wearing pink heels (Kyle : Barbie much…?).

"Omg. *annoyed sigh*" Utau said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just that your fat ass is in the damn way."

"*scoff* _Hey_!"

"_What_?"

"D-Don't mock me!"

"Who said I was?"

"Omg..!"

"Yes, omg. Know why, 'cause you and your little talks are getting me annoyed."

Amu looked over Saaya's shoulder and saw Tadase. She inwardly sighed, _Could this day get any worser?_ She thought.

"- Staring is rude, you know?" Saaya said to Amu.

"…? Who said I was staring at _you_?" the pinkette replied.

"Haha..! Omg, that was a good one." Utau laughed.

"Tch, whatever, slut."

"Takes one to know one…" Amu muttered.

"What?!"

"I said… 'takes one… to know one.'"

"Ah, Yamabuki-san!"

Silence. The red head turned around and saw Tadase. He had that oh-so innocent face on-

"- T-Tadase?!"

"Eh? Amu-chan?"

She sighed and looked down. Of course it'd get worse.

"Ah, Kukai!" Utau exclaimed.

Owhmygawd. This day was just gunna get worser and worser. She looked up and saw Ikuto and Kukai walking their way.

"Iku-kun~~~!" Saaya said with hearts in her eyes.

"What're you doing here?"

"Wha-? That doesn't matter right now, what does, is that, I've finally come to say, I love you, Iku-kun~! Forever and ever!"

"Uh-huh…? Okay, yeah, I hate you, too, see ya." he said, walking past her and going to Amu and Utau.

"Hey, guys."

"H-H-Hey, Utau-chan, Amu-san." Kukai said.

Amu was staring at the ground, not even paying attention to what the hell was going on around her.

"Oh, lookie here, I just noticed ya, Kiddie King."

"What? You did not just call me that."

"Oh, I think I did."

"!"

"C'mon, guys, let's go, ramen, shall we?"

"Oh! I challenge Kukai to a match!" Utau yelled.

They were walking, but Saaya grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him back with all her strength- which was barely made Ikuto move backwards…- and yelled,

"Ikuto-kun! I love you!"

"I'm sorry, but, weren't you the one to break it off between us? And didn't I say, I never liked you?" Ikuto replied, annoyed.

"B-But! I love you! You know you love me back!" _But… Is it true that I love him and not.. Tadase? Ikuto or Tadase…?_ "I know you love me, so why do you have to be with those losers?! Come on, babe, you know you want to go with me and not that ugly sl-!"

"- _**Can you… shut… the fuck up or do you not know the meaning of it? And didn't I tell you, it takes one to know one? Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone? And cant you fucking see he doesn't like you?! SO JUST SHUT. THE FUCK. UP ALREADY!**_"

**Ray : Done! You already know who **_**that **_**is, el oh el. Hecka obvious, and if you don't… O-O Wha's wrong with you?! And Kyle! WTF is wrong with you today?**

**Kyle : What do you mean?**

**Ray : You! You liking Ikuto and getting dirty thoughts of him… Like, seriously o-o"**

**Kyle : Whaaaaat…?**

**Ray : Okay.. Nevermind. Just- Just.. Review :o? Arigato! **


End file.
